Crazy in Love
by Loki Targaryen
Summary: When people thought of Dr. Foster, they either saw a crazy person or a genius. She was a bit of both, not that anyone was expecting her to be a woman to begin with. She brings light to the people stuck at Los Alamos while racing with her colleagues to put an end to the war. Her life may be dedicated to science, but perhaps she will also find love in this crazy place.


**_Yeah, I am having a bit of trouble with my Set Fire to The World fan fiction. I have a bad case of writer's block. I am going to finish it, so don't worry, but it might take me a bit longer. I know that Set Fire to The World will be a more serious story so I wanted something a bit lighter so I wrote this story, Crazy in Love. I am already farther in this story than my other one. _**

**_I got the name of this story from the Fallout 3 song by Billie Holiday either called Crazy In Love or Crazy He Calls Me if anyone was curious. _**

**_I don't own anything, but please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment if you want._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue…<strong>

"Frank, are you sure about these people? I trust your judgement, but I'm a bit worried about a few of the people you have picked out." Glen said from his desk as his eyes studied the portfolios.

"I am a hundred positive, Glen. If we want to be the first to make the atomic bomb, then, we will need these people to get there. They are the best in their fields." Frank explained.

Glen arched an eyebrow at this as he continued to stare at the files, having some doubts about some of the people his friend picked out. Frank caught his look and quickly opened his mouth tho speak.

"Which ones are you having doubts about?" Frank asked.

"Prins and Crosley," Glen said simply.

"What's your problem with Prins? Is it because she is a woman?" Frank asked.

"I'm partially concerned about her gender. I have no doubts that she will be able to do the work, but I am worried about the fact that her being a woman may influence others in the _wrong _sort of way." Glen explained.

"She's a hard worker and she has a hunger to actually work in the field of physics instead of teaching. I am sure she knows how to keep things professional and if not I will make sure she understands before letting her anywhere near this base. What's your problem with Crosley?" Frank stated.

"Alright, I can accept Prins and my problem with Crosley is that he is a social climber." Glen said.

"And what is the problem with that?" Frank asked.

"If someone gives him the chance, he might sell us out to get a better deal. Hell, he seems more like Akley's type of worker than ours." Glen explained.

"We'll watch him closely then. His connections could prove useful in the future and he is good with physics. He graduated the first of his class from Oxford." Frank explained as his fingers stroked over a new file.

"I'll be watching him with both eyes." Glen stated harshly.

"I have no problem with that. In fact, I would be disappointed if you didn't." Frank said as he debated handing over the final file.

Frank knew Glen's opinion on his final candidate and he would bet money that several personal issues may cause some sort of conflict, but this person was by far one of the greatest minds since Einstein.

"I have one more person for you to look over. I have to ask that you put personal opinions aside." Frank said as he handed over the file.

The second Glen's eyes gazed at the name, his eyes snapped up as he gave Frank the coldest looks he had ever seen from his longtime friend. He couldn't exactly blame him for it, considering the person he was asking to join his team.

"You must have lost it to think I would even let Foster near this project." Glen stated.

"Come on Glen, you now we need Foster. Why can't you let water under the bridge? Was is because of the pinecone incident? Perhaps it was the cannon conundrum? Or maybe it was that time with the donkey and the honeycomb…." Frank started saying before Glen cut him off with a positively lethal look upon his face.

If looks could kill, Frank would be buried on the moon for even mentioning those many dreadful "accidents".

"Foster is insane and should not even be allowed all the degrees. Hell, Foster should be institutionalized in one of the most secure facilities in the world." Glen said, practically seething with anger.

"Oh come on, Foster isn't that insane." Frank tried to defend.

"Need I remind you of the time she jumped off the physics building with a faulty parachute just to prove to another student that his work was complete hokum." Glen stated.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that it was for the best. I mean thank god the military didn't buy that idiot's idea or we would have a higher body count on our hands." Frank said.

"That's besides the point, Frank! She is reckless and willing to take chances. She could endanger everyone here with one of her silly experiments. Her brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on her." Glen stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Frank was speechless for a moment with how passionately Glen tried to discredit Foster and he had to admit that it was more likely than not true. Foster was insane, but that is what made her brilliant. She wasn't afraid to think outside the box and try new things.

"She may be crazy, but four doctorate degrees in many sub fields of physics make up for it in the long run. She also comes highly recommended by some of the top scientists in the world. I mean she worked with Niels Bohr and Enrico Fermi. Hell, even Einstein admitted that he never met anyone quite like her. She comes highly recommended." Frank said.

Glen sighed, knowing that Frank wasn't going to give up in trying to get Foster onto their team. He couldn't blame Frank for his effort. Foster _is _a genius. It was obvious to anyone that met her that she was highly qualified for the job and she did come highly recommended, but she was still crazy.

Glen was about to come up with another excuse when something suddenly occurred to him about Foster. She may a bit of a risk, but there would be no doubt about her loyalties. He wouldn't have to worry about her giving up any information to Akley nor would she be willing to step on any backs to get her wherever she wanted. There would be some bonuses to having her around if they could keep her in check, or at least manage her to some degree.

"If I say yes, and its not definite, but you have to promise me that you will keep an eye on her." Glen started saying.

"I promise that I will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like reenacting a war or crazy like that. I also promise to make sure she keeps her pranking under wraps, especially when it comes to you. I promise you will not regret having her here if you allow her to come." Frank said earnestly.

"I seriously doubt that, but I know that if anyone were to figure this out then it would be her." Glen said with a sigh of defeat.

"So is that a yes?" Frank asked with a somewhat hopeful expression.

"Yes, give that crazy girl a call." Glen said.

Frank nearly jumped for joy at the prospect of having one of the most brilliant minds here, working with their team. Thankfully he remained calm as he gathered the many contact information and made his way out of the room with a slight jump in his step.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Glen muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, there is the prologue. I feel like it was easier for me to write than my other Manhattan fan fiction. I am already done with the first chapter while the other story is a bit stuck in certain portions.<em>**

**_Please comment if you feel like it. I would very much like to know that I am not the only one who likes Manhattan fan fictions. Not that I don't like my own work, but I'm itching to read other people's fan fiction in the Manhattan category because I absolutely love the show._**

**_Thank you for your time and your views,_**

**_Loki_**


End file.
